creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Hooded Informant/Time for My Curtain Call
Dear users of the Creepy Pasta wiki chat...my...friends. *takes off hood to reveal the true me* :p It's time for me to take my leave. But first, I will elaborate on things. I wish to talk to you about you guys, life, and who I am. First off, let me introduce myself (which is something I never really did when I was here): My name is James, and I live in a small town in Massachusetts. It's a humble little place, and I've grown up here. I've had my own circle of friends in life, and I cared for them very much. I'm twenty years old, a college student, and my birthday is on June 1st. My family has a Mexican origin, and my parents were hard-working but loving people. They taught me a lot about life. And for that, I'll love them forever. Growing up, I was often a lonely, excessively shy kid. I often wrote stories, and I contemplated on things such as the meaning of life, justice, and time. Whoever I made friends with, I often remained loyal to them. And in this day and age, loyalty is scarce and rare. I try to be that one exception, who will always remain loyal to those he cares/loves. As a kid, I noticed the darkness, pain, chaos, and evil that taints this world. I'll never forget the day when I announced that I would never be like that. I was only five years old, in 1998. But unfortunately, my innocence and child-like spirit faded as I had slowly begun to see the evil, scary things...and to an extent, I had begun to embrace them. That was something in life I that truly regret. I hated everyone, everything, and I wanted to destroy everything. I suffered like this for several years...until I realized that I had become what I swore never to be as a boy. That was when I learned to be different; Don't harm others, help them. Offer advice and companionship, and earn their trust. And although it's hard, I try to remain that way, and I will give my best effort to stay that way. Being on this chat for all of this time, I had learned a lot about you guys. I heard about your pains, your struggles, and your sufferings from various sources. And I want you to know, dear reader, that I had gone through them too once. That's why I changed my username. It was to help you guys, to soothe the pains you've gone through. And all I can say is...I'm sorry. If I were there, I would have been there to help, don't ever doubt that. No one deserves to suffer. You, all of you, became like a family to me. As a friend of mine once said in a PM back in the early summer, "We're all one big happy family!" And you know what? He was right. All of you had your own distinct personalities, ranging from sarcastic and sardonic, to jovial and silly. But there was one thing we all had in common; we were human. We all made mistakes in life, gone through pains and suffering, including me. So I'm here to give you some final advice. Advice from your friendly neighborhood Informant. XD Enjoy every single day of your life. There is never one day that is the same as the other. Do not allow yourself to be hindered by anything. Do not worry, do not doubt yourself. The only thing that holds you back from succeeding in something difficult is yourself. Whether it math, music, drawing, writing, or whatever it may be...don't ever be afraid. For all you know,'' you'' may be the greatest mathematician, scientist, or artist of all time. Don't let others bring you down; bullying and trying to make oneself superior to another is only human nature. We can't delete that, and we never will. It's up to you to rise above it. And when you do...tell me how. Remember the compliments you receive, and forgot any insults that come your way. Treat others the way you'd like to be treated. It's hard, I agree, but at least you'll know you're better than the rest of those around you. Care for those around you, because you don't know how long you'll have them for. Your parents, your siblings, your friends...love them. They won't be there forever. Try to avoid succumbing to the negative things in life. They will only bring problems your way, this, I assure you. I know this from experience. It may not happen today, or tomorrow, but eventually. You're better than that. Sometimes you'll be ahead, and sometimes you'll be far behind. Life is like a long race...and in the end, it's only with yourself. You're not as fat or ugly as some may claim you are. Your "imperfections" are what make you unique, not flawed. Don't ever feel bad for any wrong choices you've made in the past. Leave the past where it is. And lastly, never give up. We're humans. Life will be hard, scary, dark, and perplexing at times. But when we overcome these things is when we become strong and proceed to move on. My friends...this is not coming from ElectricEliminator...not The Hooded Informant...but from me, James. Not a computer monitor, flesh and blood. I love you all. Many thanks for the laughs, the conversations, the entertainment, and for all of your friendships. I will cherish them forever. Stay kool, kool katz. ;) *bows* Category:Blog posts